A dig operation is one of the operations which may be performed by a machine such as a wheel loader. While performing subsystem testing on the machine, an operator with very little experience may perform the dig operation in an unconventional manner. Such events may occur frequently at a customer site until the operator undergoes proper training.
Known dig detection systems generally detect performance of the dig operation through monitoring lift and tilt linkage sensors on the machine and a direction of motion of the machine. However, the known systems may be unable to detect the unconventional dig operations. This may affect identification of training deficiencies since all the dig operations may not be captured by these systems. Further, machine productivity data may also be affected. Also, these systems sometimes provide inadequate or faulty detection due to various types of material encountered by the machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,953,559 relates to a method and system for constructing a load history database for a structure. The method may include detecting a measurable parameter on the structure utilizing a sensor positioned on the structure and determining a value of external loads acting upon the structure based on the detected parameter. Further, the method may include evaluating the value of the external loads against a pre-established factor. Based on the evaluation, the value of the external loads are selectively stored in the load history database.